sotpfandomcom-20200215-history
Valiant-class super-heavy cruiser
|buildtime = 43 |uses = 1 command, 30 |hull = 7500 |armor = 8 |antimatter = 9 |experience = 30 |weapon1 = MAC |damage.weapon1 = 2250 |cooldown.weapon1 = 60 seconds |weapon2 = Archer Missile |damage.weapon2 = 200 |cooldown.weapon2 = 7.5 seconds |weapon3 = AAA Helix Gun |damage.weapon3 = 17.5 |cooldown.weapon3 = 4 seconds |note = Shiva nuclear missile Increased plating Targeting Uplink |desc = Valiant-class Cruisers are incredibly capable combat ships that are usually used as the flagships of small and large fleets alike, primarily due to their impressive command suites.}} The Valiant-class super-heavy cruiser is a capital ship in service to the United Nations Space Command. It excels in fleet command and direct combat. Overview Essentially an upscaled version of a ''Marathon''-class cruiser, the Valiant is even more deadly than its cousin, yet is used primarily for UNSC fleet coordination and organization. History A modification of the versatile Marathon-class cruiser, the Valiant-class was originally going to be scrapped when problems arose with its high cost and delays with installing its next-generation fusion reactors. However, the escalating violence in the early years of the Insurrection forced the navy to refit the design as a command ship, where its impressive fleet management systems made it a favorite among admirals and battlegroup leaders. This preference remained throughout the Human-Covenant war, with fleet admirals taking Valiant cruisers as flagships. The Valiant proved to be extremely effective against covenant targets and, as such, many battles in which the UNSC won were commanded by such vessels. The Everest, a modified Valiant was Admiral Preston J. Cole's flagship throughout much of the war. The Everest claimed several important, but often costly, Human victories such as the Second Battle for Harvest. Sadly, the Admiral and his ship were reported lost during the battle of Psi Serpentis taking an entire Covenant armada of hundreds of ships with them. This was the fatal flaw of the Valiant: the loss of one such ship was a major setback to the UNSC, requiring valuable resources, time and manpower to replace. Weapons and Tactical Usage Equipped with twin magnetic accelerator cannons, missiles and autocannons like the Marathon, the Valiant packs a punch in direct combat. However her main strengths come from its fleet buff abilities and high damage support weapons. * Targeting Uplink: The Valiant links up with the fleet, increasing range for both the Valiant and all friendly ships in the AOE. This allows UNSC ships the valuable first strike in opening engagements. * Hyperion Nuclear Missiles: The Valiant fires expensive but high damage nuclear weapons that deals powerful debuffs to what few enemy vessels are not immediately destroyed. * Increased Plating: The Valiant receives additional Titanium-A armor, adding to her already decent durability. These ships high cost makes them a heavy loss if destroyed, and are best kept at the center of the fleet, aiding her allies with support abilities and softening up the enemy with their nukes. It is likely best to have one to two in a fleet (depending on size and intended purpose) and have them kept to the rear of combat. Gallery 2-Valiant.jpg 3-Valiant.jpg 4-Valiant.jpg 5-Valiant.jpg 6-Valiant.jpg 7-Valiant.jpg 8-Valiant.jpg Credits *New Model - Malcontent1692 *New Texture - Malcontent1692 *Old Model - Annihilater102 *Old Texture - Annihilater102 External links Valiant-class - Halopedia See also Category:UNSC ships Category:Capital Ships